Y si
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Hay días en los que Steve siente que hubiera sido mejor no salir del hielo o no haberse hundido en el mar...


Disclaimer:Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una corporación que está adueñándose de todo.

Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.

 **¿Y si…?**

Había días en los que Steve despertaba y pensaba en cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiera hundido el avión en el Atlántico. Había días en los que soñaba con lo que habría pasado si lograba salvar a Bucky. Días en los que creía que tal vez nunca debió salir del agua.

Lamentablemente días como el que vivía hoy le daban ganas de desear que cualquiera de las alternativas anteriores se cumpliera.

Los vengadores fueron llamados por Maria Hill para hacer frente al villano de la semana. Un chiquillo quisquilloso con poderes sobre naturales, aunque Tony burdamente lo llamo un mago de pacotilla.

 _-Díganme, por qué últimamente estamos teniendo una invasión de Harry Potter's-_ se queja Tony por las comunicaciones

 _-Yo creo que estos son los que postularon para mortifagos y no los aceptaron por tener tan poca imaginación-_ responde Clint disparando varias flechas a lo que parecían ser una especie de peluches gigantes _-es decir, por qué Voldy querría un grupo de niños que agrandan sus peluches para destruir la ciudad_

 _-¡Focus equipo!-_ regaña Steve _-¿Thor, localizaste al causante de esto?-_ pregunta saltando para esquivar la cola del gigantesco unicornio de peluche.

 _-Negativo Capitán. Nuestro enemigo es inteligente, logra distraernos con estas blandas y esponjosas criaturas que suelen captar la atención de las damas midgardianas-_ responde Thor electrocutando un panda

 _-Este niño debería aprender que no a todas las chicas les gustan los peluches gigantes-_ masculla Tony con indiferencia

 _-Puedes apostar que ninguna chica aceptaría un conejo gigante después de que su novio regalara la ubicación de su casa a un peligroso terrorista internacional_ -comenta Natasha mientras sale de un edificio arrastrando a un adolescente _-ahora niños, tengo al objetivo_

 _-Eso es genial Nat, pero dinos como apagar estas cosas-_ masculla Clint saltando de una azotea

Steve esta por enviar a Thor cuando ve a Ironman capturando a Clint en el aire. Cosas como esas le hacen sentir que en realidad no lo necesitan en el equipo, ellos solos pueden hacer las decisiones y ganar las batallas.

Nat samaquea al chico obligándolo a desvanecer su hechizo. Los muñecos gigantes dejan de moverse y poco a poco van regresando a su tamaño original. Un minuto después, la calle está llena de una gran cantidad de peluches.

 _-Limpiar esto será divertido-_ masculla Tony llegando hasta donde esta Natasha _-hora del aterrizaje, gracias por volar en aerolíneas Stark-_ dice soltando a Clint de golpe

 _-Eso fue un horrible aterrizaje, estoy demandando a la compañía_

 _-Inténtalo Legolas, igual perderás…_

 _-¡Ironman! ¡Hawkeye!-_ Regaña Steve en su mejor tono de Capitán América _-¿Cuál era tu plan?-_ le pregunta al chico que fue sometido por Natasha

 _-Solo quería jugar-_ masculla

Steve lo ve. Es un niño, tendrá un máximo de dieciséis años, sus cabellos son rubios platinados mientras que sus ojos son de un verde claro. Su ropa parece cara. Steve sabe que SHIELD no podrá hacer mucho ya que seguramente aparecerá un papá mágico dispuesto a pagar la fianza de su hijo.

 _-Y no podías ser un adolescente normal que destruye la propiedad pública lanzando huevos-_ consulta Tony saliendo de su traje mientras encaraba al niño _-estás en una gran cantidad de problemas mini Merlín_

 _-Stark-_ lo regaña Steve, a veces el soldado pensaba que para lo único que servía era para regañar a su equipo _-Vamos a llevarnos al niño…_

Entonces el niño logra escapar del agarre de Natasha y suelta un extraño polvillo verde sobre el rostro del Capitán. Steve no puede esquivarlo, el polvillo no le hace efecto de inmediato pero poco a poco su visión se va opacando.

Luego solo había oscuridad.

Cuando despierta, lo primero que nota es que Tony no está ahí para hacerle sus bromas de la bella durmiente o algo por el estilo. También nota que no hay ninguno de los vengadores a su alrededor.

Es en ese instante que se da cuenta de que no está en su cuarto de la torre o en la enfermería de SHIELD.

Mirando a su alrededor puede sentir como se hiela su sangre. La habitación en la que ha despertado está adornada con finos muebles de madera y algunas chucherías para decorar. Pero no hay nada tecnológico, no un televisor, no una radio. Ni siquiera el reloj en la pared se parece a los que ha visto en el nuevo siglo.

Su Starkphone tampoco estaba entre sus cosas.

Con cautela sale de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Puede escuchar ruidos desde el primer piso, así que avanza lentamente hacia las escaleras. Mirando sin mirar la decoración de lo que deducía era una casa.

Era como despertar nuevamente en otro tiempo.

Avanza hasta llegar a lo que parece ser una cocina. Hay una mujer revolviendo algo dentro de una cacerola, ella trae un sencillo vestido azul que acentúa graciosamente su redondeaba figura. Su cabello del color del chocolate cae en leves ondas sobre sus hombros. Junto a ella, sentado en el piso hay un pequeño niño jugando con un trenecito.

 _-¡Papi!-_ chillo el niño parándose y corriendo torpemente hasta abrazar una de sus piernas

 _-Steve-_ saluda la mujer volteando con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba sus marrones ojos

 _-Peggy…-_ susurra Steve al reconocer la firme voz y sin poder creer que esta frente a la misma mujer que escucho repetir su nombre entre sollozos a través de una radio mientras se hundía en el agua _-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?_

 _-Aquí vives tonto-_ responde ella resoplando divertida mientras se acerca lo suficiente para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla _-¿Acaso debo decirle a Howard y a James que dejen de darte tanto alcohol en sus noches de chicos?_

 _-¿James?_

 _-Honestamente Steve, ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces-_ replica ella un poco molesta por su desconcierto ante el nombre _-Su nombre es James, yo no lo voy a estar llamando por ese ridículo apodo que se puso a sí mismo. Bucky no es un nombre, solo un tonto apodo-_ regaña tomando un poco de aire para continuar _-y no crear que no se que le estás enseñando a Grant a decirle tío Bucky en vez de tío James._

 _-Yo…-_ murmuro Steve sintiendo como su garganta se secaba

Él tenía un niño…con Peggy…y si no se equivocaba había otro en camino…y Bucky no había caído del tren…salía con Howard y Bucky…Peggy era su esposa…tenía una familia…una casa…una puta cerca blanca si es que lo que veía por la ventana no lo estaba engañando…

¿Entonces por qué sentía como si todo fuera una pesadilla?

 _-Yo…debo irme…_

Y corre.

Corre saliendo de la casa ignorando los gritos de Peggy. Corre atravesando la cerca mientras escucha a un perro ladrar. Al parecer también tiene un perro.

Pero nada lo detiene, corre tan rápido como puede. Corre dejando que su instinto lo guié hacia el lugar que él había llamado casa antes de despertar en toda esa locura. Corre sin importarle el tráfico, los peatones. Sin importar que seguramente Peggy estaría asustada por su reacción. Sin importar que debía haber un niño atemorizado en los brazos de Peggy.

Corre hasta llegar al lugar dónde se alzaba la Torre de los Vengadores (antiguamente conocida como Torre Stark). Solo que en vez de ver el gigantesco edificio que Tony construyo…hay una vieja fábrica que parece estar a punto de quebrar.

No había ninguna torre de los vengadores, no había ni una torre Stark.

Ahí no existían los vengadores.

No Ironman

No Hulk

No Hawkeye

No Black Widow

No Capitán América

Nadie.

No existía nadie. No existían sus amigos. No su equipo…

No su familia.

 _-¿Stevie?-_ una ronca voz lo llama

 _-Bucky…-_ murmura viendo a su viejo amigo. No existe esa sombra de temor que HYDRA le dejo. No hay esa aura asesina que siempre carga. No posee la prótesis que se convirtió en su propia balsa para sobrevivir. No es el Bucky que encontró en el nuevo milenio sino el mismo Bucky al que juro mantenerse hasta el final de la línea…

 _-Peggy llamo. Dijo que te estabas comportando un tanto raro-_ continuo _-Que asustaste a Grant y saliste corriendo._

 _-Yo no pertenezco aquí-_ murmuro Steve _-este no es mi mundo. No es…yo…caí…al agua…me congele…_

 _-Steve-_ susurro Bucky _-de que estás hablando. Nunca te has congelado en el agua_

 _-La bomba…la que estaba en el avión…con el cubo…los hundí en el océano…me hundí con ellos…tú…tú caíste del tren…y entonces…_

 _-Steve-_ repite Bucky con firmeza mientras sujeta fuertemente sus brazos _-Nunca caí del tren. Nunca piloteaste ese avión. Fue Morita quien se subió y lo condujo al mar. ¿Recuerdas? Él quiso sacrificarte para que no lo hicieras tú._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Vamos Stevie, debes haber estado atrapado en una pesadilla-_ se burlo Bucky abrazándolo por los hombros _-regresemos a casa antes de que tu esposa decida convocar a todo el ejército para buscarte._

Steve se dejo llevar dócilmente.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad. Despertaba mirando el pacifico rostro de Peggy. Jugaba con su pequeño hijo. Salía a relajarse con Bucky y Howard. No tenía necesidad de trabajar, no había necesidad de que sea el Capitán América. El estado se encargaba de darle un sueldo como si fuera uno de sus gobernantes.

Todo era perfecto. El ideal que Steve había soñado durante esas frías y solitarias noches dentro de SHIELD luego de descongelarse. Tan perfecto.

Se sentía falso.

Steve sabía que eso no era su vida. Que eso no podía ser su vida.

Si, era perfecta. Era exactamente lo que había anhelado alguna vez…pero ese Steve que soñó con eso se perdió cuando no pudo salvar a Bucky, cuando tuvo que hundir el avión en el océano, cuando vio a una envejecida Peggy luchando entre la realidad y sus recuerdos…

Ese Steve que deseaba aquella vida…ya no existía.

Por eso ha guardado un poco de ropa en una vieja lona de viaje, saliendo con el sol sin un rumbo fijo. Él no puede quedarse dentro de esa mentira. Él debe encontrar la forma de regresar.

 _-No puedes conformarte con nada, verdad Capitán_

La voz vagamente familiar llama la atención de Steve. Una figura se esconde entre las sombras de un callejón, poco a poco va saliendo revelando al extraño chiquillo que había invadido Nueva York con peluches gigantes.

 _-Tú…_

 _-¡Yo!-_ exclama el niño _-Te di la oportunidad de tener la vida que querías. La que estabas destinado a tener si no caías al océano… ¿pero acaso estás agradecido?-_ reclamo entre bufidos _-¡No! Solo tienes quejas y más quejas._

 _-¿Dónde me has traído? ¿Qué paso con los otros vengadores?-_ exige Steve acercándose al chico

 _-¿Los otros?-_ la sonrisa maliciosa que se dueña de su rostro solo logra poner nervioso a Steve _-El Capitán nunca se hundió en el océano. Steve Rogers nunca volvió a ser el Capitán América…_

 _-¡Eso que tiene que ver!_

El niño no hace nada más que sonreír mientras señala una pared. Steve mira cauteloso como un círculo nebuloso empieza a formarse hasta que las imágenes aparecen.

Clint y Natasha están frente a frente en lo que parece ser un viejo almacén abandonado. Clint trae el logo de SHIELD en sus ropas pero Nat tiene la marca de la Sala Roja. Fue rápido. En menos de un segundo Clint lanza una de sus flechas mientras Natasha avienta uno de sus cuchillos…ambos mueren en el acto.

La imagen cambia para revelar a Bruce jugueteando en un laboratorio. Parece estar pensando seriamente sobre qué hacer con la jeringa que está en sus manos. Con la duda pintada en sus facciones se inyecta la extraña sustancias. Lentamente el dolor parece aumentar, su cuerpo va cambiando tomando la verde tonalidad del Hulk. Una señorita entra en el laboratorio, mira aterrada como Bruce va cambiando y entonces…entonces coge una pistola que estaba oculta en una estantería y dispara una vez, dos veces, tres veces…dispara hasta vaciar el arma. Bruce vuelve a su forma normal, quedando inmóvil en el suelo sobre un gran charco de su propia sangre.

Luego esta Thor pero a la vez no parece Thor. Viste como un leñador, con camisa a cuadros y jeans anchos. Sus rubios cabellos se han vuelto blancos, su piel está llena de arrugas y sus siempre vibrantes ojos parecen muertos. A lo lejos puede ver una caja de cristal clavada en el suelo, dentro de ella, Mjolnir está enterrado en la tierra…tan profunda como si nunca lo hubieran levantado de su lugar.

Finalmente es Tony quien aparece. Su cuerpo se ve roto, magullado, desnutrido y cansado. De su pecho sobresalen un par de cables que van directamente a lo que parecía ser una batería de coche. No hay esperanza en sus ojos mientras diseña lo que parece ser un reactor de arco. Cuando el reactor parece estar listo, Tony grita y grita ocasionando que sus captores entren de golpe en la sala. Tony no duda en apretar algo que tiene como resultado una gigantesca explosión.

Entonces las imágenes se desvanecen.

 _-Eso…eso no puede ser cierto…_

 _-Pero lo es Capitán-_ afirma el chiquillo sonriendo _-mientras usted envejece tranquilamente al lado de su querida Peggy…sus vengadores no existen._

 _-¡Llévame de regreso!-_ exigió Steve

 _-Si eso quieres…_

La oscuridad lo rodea y puede sentir como el agua lo va envolviendo. Su cuerpo se va helando con rapidez. Sus músculos se entumecen y solo puede inhalar y exhalar agua. El terror absoluto lo invade por completo. Otra vez está ahí. En medio de la oscuridad absoluta mientras las frías aguas van adormeciendo su cuerpo. Mientras cree que va muriendo…

Pero ahora no puede cerrar los ojos. Se aterra al saber que tiene los ojos abiertos y no ve nada. Se aterra al darse cuenta que su cerebro sigue captando todo a su alrededor pero no puede ordenarle a su cuerpo que se mueva. Su sangre se hela al saber que esta vez permanecerá consiente durante el tiempo que tarden en encontrarlo.

Internamente va contando como pasan las horas, los días, semanas y años…La locura va adueñándose lentamente de él.

Pero cuando llega la séptima década…cuando está desesperado porque lo encuentren de una vez…la séptima se vuelve octava y luego novena…y al final nunca es encontrado.

Deja que la locura lo invada mientras ruega por que la muerte llegue a llevárselo de una vez.

Ya no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando una luz verdosa empieza a brillar frente a él.

 _-¿Tampoco quieres esto capitán?-_ pregunta en susurro una voz que le es levemente conocida _-¿Qué es lo que anhelas ahora?_

Un vago recuerdo inunda su mente. Una lejana imagen que ya no sabe si fue real alguna vez o solo un producto de su locura.

Recuerda un par de ojos grises con una sonrisa tranquila, el aroma de lo que debe ser té se centra en aquella imagen. Luego hay un cabello rubio con unos ojos azules chispeantes de alegría, un suave cacareo feliz acompañándolo. Otra melena rubia acompañada de eléctricos ojos azules, una sensación eléctrica lo recorre. Una cabellera roja como el fuego es lo que sigue, el suave olor a jazmín que le acompaña le trae calma. Cabellos marrones junto con vacíos ojos le dan fuerza para seguir.

Y luego está el dulce olor a aceite de motor y fuego, cortos rizos oscuros rodeando alegres y vivos ojos marrones. La suave risa que calienta su corazón. Una luz azul envuelve ese recuerdo, es una luz cálida luz que le provoca un sentimiento de seguridad.

 _-Ahora he visto lo que tu corazón anhela Capitán-_ susurra la extraña voz _-la próxima vez que nos veamos…no me ganaran_

Una brillante luz sorprende a Steve. Parpadea un par de veces hasta que su vista se aclara. A su alrededor están los vengadores mirándolo con distintos grados de preocupación.

 _-Hey Cap, ya dejaste de ser la bella durmiente-_ el tono despreocupado de Tony no logra cubrir del todo la preocupación que se pinta en sus ojos.

 _-¿Tony?_

 _-El único_

 _-¿Te sientes bien Steve?-_ la suave pregunta de Bruce

 _-Yo…si-_ murmura desconcertado _-¿qué paso? Lo último que recuerdo es que capturamos al niño que agrando sus juguetes para aterrorizar a la ciudad y de ahí…de ahí no recuerdo nada_

 _-El niño escapo_ -admitió Clint con un gruñido

 _-Los médicos de SHIELD te examinaron y dijeron que solo estabas inconsciente pero…_

 _-No despertabas-_ murmura Natasha cortando a Bruce _-Has estado dormido por casi una semana_

 _-Nuestro amigo Tony comenzaba a proponer que hagamos fila para ver quién podía quitarte el hechizo del malvado niño…_

 _-No te hagas dramas Thor-_ lo interrumpió Clint _-Tony solo quería una excusa para besar a Cap._

 _-¡Mentira! ¡Clint no es más que un sucio mentiroso!-_ se quejó Tony mientras los otros solo se reían

Steve sentía que había algo que olvidada pero ver a su equipo alrededor suyo lo llenaba de una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Y así, por primera vez desde que despertó… Steve Rogers sintió que estaba en casa.

 **S &T**

Tada! Espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye


End file.
